


Yes, Virginia, There Almost Wasn't a Santa Claus

by LizAnn_5869



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Wishes, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff and Crack, Love, Romance, Santa (not the grumpy Last Christmas one), Santa's a matchmaker, Thanksgiving in New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor And Rose are just trying to enjoy an American Thanksgiving and have fun at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.  Little do they know the day will involve rescuing Santa so that the Christmas season can begin.  And they really don't expect Santa playing matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Virginia, There Almost Wasn't a Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned: absolutely cracky Christmas fluff ahead, because in America, we jump the gun and start celebrating on Thanksgiving! Happy Turkey Day to those readers who celebrate!

They had planned to take a trip to 21st century New York, because they wanted to experience an American Thanksgiving. As usual, things hadn't gone has planned. But how many people could say that they spent part of thanksgiving day, in the basement of Macy's on Herald Square, having an audience with Santa Claus.

*****

It all started in the middle of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, 2015, six blocks from Herald Square. 

The Doctor had been regaling Rose with the tale of Virginia O' Hanlon, who had famously written to the Macy's Santa, asking if he was real, when they had glanced down the street from their grandstand seats, (which they had procured with psychic paper- and even that couldn't get them any closer than six blocks to Herald Square) when they noticed Santas. Santas in masks, carrying trombones.

Roboforms. Again, but this time in New York City. Roboforms about to take out the symbol of the season, without whom Christmas in New York just couldn't start.

Santa was in serious danger.

*******

The Doctor dashed up three rows of grandstand seats and threw a leg over, ready to climb down. Rose gave him an exasperated look as the person occupying the seat in which his left foot rested gave him an irate look. "Excuse me," she said repeatedly as she maneuvered her way down the grandstand. The Doctor was touching down like a cat in converse trainers when she pushed through the crowd and made around to the back of their grandstand. "Why the hell couldn't you just follow me down?" She asked. "And what are the pilotfish doing here? Are they after you again?"

"Not me. Santa," he said said, taking off down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of Herald Square. 

"What do they want with the bloke who dresses up as Santa for the Macy's parade?" She grabbed his hand and together they maneuvered their way through the thick crowd behind the grandstands. 

"It's not the bloke who dresses as Santa. It's Santa. It's the proper Father Christmas, Rose."

*****

After Rose got over the initial shock of the Doctor's revelation, they swung into action. In Rose's case it was a literal swing, as she was able to once again demonstrate her gymnastic skills against the Monocular Pryvariax invasion team that was hell bent on taking Santa and his powers back to their own planet to improve their postal delivery system. 

Once the Pryvariaxians were on the run with a warning to go back and tell the rest of the planet that this one was defended, Rose and the Doctor found themselves driving the parade float down Herald Square, listening to the current Best New Artist Grammy winner lip syncing to her newest Christmas cover album. Rose couldn't stop laughing with glee. The Doctor kept stealing glances at Rose, who was glowing with exhilaration. He was fairly radiating joy as well. He burst out laughing.

"This was unexpected!" the Doctor announced, making Rose even more giddy. 

"Wonder if we'll get a special Christmas wish out of this?" Rose asked, still giggling.

The Doctor gave her look of mock severity. "Now, Miss Tyler, we don't save Christmas only to expect something in return." He couldn't keep a straight face for long. He giggled, "I'll bet we get one. Maybe not as spectacular as a red bike when you're twelve...."

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful." She'd calmed down a bit and was looking at the Doctor speculatively. "I know what I'd like...." The next part was said under her breath. "What I'd want would probably take a Father Christmas intervention anyway."

She hadn't taken her eyes off him, and when he glanced at her he saw the sparkle in her eyes. His eyes involuntarily glanced down at her mouth. It occurred to him that he was driving a large float in a parade, so he looked back at the windscreen. "Wouldn't want to run over the Kermit balloon handlers." He returned his attention to driving the float. 

His eyes were on the road, but his thoughts centered squarely on Rose Tyler. As usual. She'd been brilliant today, also as usual. It was getting harder to remember why he had so rules to begin with.

******

Santa's arrival on Herald Square kicked off the Christmas season in New York in grand style. The Rockettes did their high kicking toy soldier routine as the Stansford High School Marching Band (150 members strong) of Walla Walla, Washington played Santa into the square as confetti burst and children cheered. Quite unexpectedly, snow also began to fall, which confused NBC weatherman Al Roker in the television broadcast booth since he'd predicted it to be sunny and 54 degrees. And it was both. It was just the magic of the season, he proclaimed as the snow fell. 

Of course, the people driving the float weren't surprised by the strange weather at all.  
******  
For the second time in their travels together they found themselves in the basement of a department store. 

However, this time they were laughing over their narrow escape with Santa, which was a definite deviation from the norm. Rose excused herself to get out of that itchy Elf costume they'd nicked from Macy's, so she headed to her room. The Doctor invited Santa into the console room.

"If I didn't have my sleigh....this would be my form of transport," Santa said with an admiring smile. 

The Doctor, who always loved the praise, grinned back. "Cheers. "

"No, I thank you. We almost had a global disaster on our hands. Glad to have an expert in global disasters on my side, Doctor." He gave the Doctor an appraising glance. "Your Rose is quite a find. I know many of your faces and companions. They are all quite brilliant. You always find the best."

"That she is," the Doctor agreed. "They all have been brilliant. I'd have them all here if it was possible."

Santa nodded. "Rose is different though, am I correct?"

The Doctor looked away, then finally muttered, "Yes."

"Then don't let time get away from you, Time Lord."

The Doctor's eyes widened. He'd had many unusual situations presented to him over the course of nine centuries. Having Santa playing matchmaker in his console room surely had to be near the top of the list. In the top 100, at any rate. 

Santa chuckled at the Doctor's gobsmacked expression, then said, "So....disaster averted. Do you fancy a Christmas wish in return for your heroics?"

"Well....no, I couldn't ask.....I have some possibilities," the Doctor finally managed. Santa burst out laughing. 

"I'd say Rose is in charge of making those possibilities a reality, not I. So...letter on my desk, then?"

The Doctor could only nod in agreement.

******  
Later on in the TARDIS, the subject of their rescue stayed for a mug of hot apple cider. Santa couldn't stay for the turkey dinner currently cooking in the kitchen. The TARDIS was piping the tantalizing cooking smell all throughout the corridors, and it was hard for him to say no, but the North Pole was calling. (Literally, since his phone kept ringing with a Jingle Bell ringtone at varying intervals during his visit.)

Before he left, the Doctor promised Santa cookies, so he ran off to get them, leaving Rose alone with him. She couldn't stop smiling.

"I'd say the Doctor found a winner when he asked you to come travel with him," Santa said, beaming. Rose blushed.

"I hope so...I hope I help him."

"More than you know. Well, I'm glad he found you. He shouldn't ever travel alone. I can't always keep my eye on him," Santa chuckled. "Good man. Helped me a bit several centuries ago. I needed some Time Lord tech for my sleigh and bag, you see, and he was more than willing to help."

"So you're not a Time Lord yourself, then," Rose said with a grin.

"No, no I'm not. But I'm proud to know the Doctor. He's a much better man than he thinks he is. Doesn't think much of himself, y' know." Rose had to nod in agreement. She thought that, as much as the age and life span difference, kept him from moving forward with her. "He believes in you, though. Very much. "

Rose was speechless. 

"So Miss Rose Tyler, formerly of 48 Bucknall House, now of the universe..... what would you wish for Christmas?"

She grinned, but she couldn't quite say it out loud. So she whispered her wish into his ear. He chuckled. "Oh, Miss Tyler....I don't think you'll need my interference for that wish. I think the Doctor can take care of that one."

Rose was shocked.

"I...well, then...."

"I'll be looking for your letter, dear. I'll make sure it's a priority." 

At that point the Doctor entered the console room, bearing a biscuit tin. "Fresh from the oven, and dinner's nearly done. Are you sure you can't stay?"

Santa's phone jingled again. "I'm afraid not. Enjoy yourselves, and enjoy that dinner. Happy Christmas! I'll be looking for your letter, Rose."

"It'll be on your desk promptly," she said with her tongue touched grin.

Santa was amused to see the Doctor's eyes were firmly fixed on Rose.

"Doctor, Rose, many thanks. And not just for the excellent cookies. To all a good afternoon, then." He lay a finger aside his nose and rose was shocked to see sparkling particles surrounding him in a vortex as he disappeared. 

"Okay, now that was unexpected," Rose said with a laugh. "Mum will never believe any of it. This whole day has been barmy. Are you sure I'm not dreamin'? Y'know, I've heard of those Thanksgiving turkey comas."

"Our turkey is still cooking, and no, you are not dreaming."

"I seriously have just spent a good part of my afternoon having a conversation with Father Christmas. The real, proper Father Christmas," Rose said in awe. "And not the weirdo who played him at Henrik's."

The Doctor burst out laughing. "Yes, you have. Dinner sound good?" 

"It smells wonderful. I'm feeling peckish."

******

Thanksgiving dinner was a roaring success, and they had plenty of leftovers to eat for a couple of days and still take some to Jackie to fuel her Christmas shopping frenzy. 

Rose finally had to say "uncle" after the apple cobbler. "I'm spent," she said, taking the harvest gold napkin from her lap and placing it on her plate. "Thank you!" she called out to the TARDIS. The hum changed a bit in response. "And to you as well, Doctor. Brilliant idea you had, New York for Thanksgiving."

"You're welcome. Amazing day we had, Thanksgiving with a good dollop of Christmas on top. That's how they roll in the States nowadays." He stood up and crossed to Rose's side of the table. "We're staying the night in New York so we can take in some more of the sights tomorrow. So.....library, then?" He waggled his fingers and she hopped up, a little more quickly than she expected after so much good food, and they walked hand-in-hand down the corridor. The TARDIS had conveniently moved the small library anteroom where they watched TV and sat by the fire closer to the kitchen.

"Did Santa grant you a Christmas wish?" he asked, almost shyly.

Rose smiled. "He asked me my wish and when I told him what it was he told me he didn't need to help me with what I wanted. Said it was all down to you."

"Did he, now. No pressure there." 

Rose went a bit red. "I mean...really, he just asked me for a list. You heard him. Have the list on his desk, and all." 

"Rose. He asked me, too."

They stopped in the doorway of the library.

"What did you say?" There was tension in the air, now, thicker than the tension that was usually floating around them, that they tried to deny on most days.

"If I tell you it might not come true." They were toe to toe now, the Doctor looking earnestly in Rose's eyes. The intensity there sent a thrill down her spine. He cupped her face gently. "He did tell me....not to let time get away from me. And....that it was all down to you."

"Oh," she breathed. 

He broke eye contact to look up above them. Hanging over their heads was mistletoe. "I think the TARDIS is trying to help us along." She looked up and gave it a small smile. "Or maybe Santa left it anyway."

"I really didn't need the inspiration," she whispered.

"Nor did I," he said, equally softly. He leaned in, she stretched up. They met in the middle, his lips pressing softly, yet insistently against hers. She returned the pressure gladly. Her hand slipped free of his and migrated to the back of his head, sealing them together more firmly. They broke apart briefly since she didn't have a respiratory bypass, and then she tipped her head a bit and they met again, this time deepening the kiss. Slowly, thoroughly they tasted and tasted each other breathless. As the kiss ebbed, they stood, forehead to forehead, trying to catch their breath. He looked at her, in awe of what had just transpired, more than just a little pleased with them both. 

"Yeah," he whispered. "Wanted to see what a kiss with you was like when you weren't all glowy or possessed. It was better than I imagined."

"Much better?"

"Oh, yes. But I think we can top it," the Doctor said with a confident smile.

"Can we?"

"I plan to try." 

"I think that's a good plan. Shall we start?"

****  
They finally got to sightsee in New York, but it was much later the next day. They were very busy all that night and into the morning. They were thankful for all those leftovers. 

And when Christmas Day rolled around, they both received everything on the lists they sent Santa.

**Author's Note:**

> As a little girl growing up in Indiana, watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was as much of a tradition as the turkey. Still is for me, come to think of it. For me the Holiday Season starts as soon as Santa arrives on Herald Square at the end of the parade. I wanted to have a bit of fun with that idea. And as always, I needed it to be an excuse for the Doctor and Rose to have their very first kiss.  
> The title, of course, is a play on "Yes Virginia, There is a Santa Claus," a story that has sprung up around the letter a young girl named Virginia wrote to the Chicago Sun-Times many decades ago, questioning the reality of Santa, and the heartwarming response she got in return. Hope you enjoy the Thanksgiving/Christmas fluff!


End file.
